POSDATA TE AMO
by Akane Redfox
Summary: POSDATA TE AMO es el titulo de un libro que Levy le escribió a Gajeel durante el tiempo que llevan de relación Desde que se conocieron lo iré actualizando conforme me nazca la inspiración mientras tanto espero sus comentarios :)
1. Chapter 1

Este fic, trata sobre un libro que Levy le escribió a Gajeel durante el tiempo que llevan de relación Desde que se conocieron lo iré actualizando conforme me nazca la inspiración mientras tanto espero sus comentarios

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Gajeel tomo el libro como quien no quiere la cosa, no sabía que esperar sobre el contenido del mismo su fuerte nunca había sido la lectura y menos si de él se trataba la historia que se plasmaba en sus páginas, la situación por la cual estaba pasando tampoco era la mejor Levy estaba postrada en una cama de hospital y en coma (NDA) y el libro aun no estaba terminado por tanto tampoco le alentaba mucho el leerlo porque no quería llegar a la ultima pagina si este no estaba terminado, en su corazón de hierro albergaba todavía la esperanza que Levy despertara y terminara el escrito y así poder leerlo completamente aun así lo leyó una y otra vez sin llegar a la ultima pagina esa página que siempre quedaba ahí a la deriva de sus ojos y pensamientos, la primera vez no pudo contener las lagrimas ahí sentado como siempre al costado de la cama de hospital en esa silla que ya de menos aguantaba las torturas cuando el Dragon Slayer encajaba las garras de impotencia, al recordar como su pareja lo había protegido durante el último ataque de Acnologia, sacrificando su propia vida, el beso la tapa de cuero café y comenzó a leerlo nuevamente la primer pagina tenía unos cuantos párrafos simples :

_**Para mi Dragón de acero Gajeel de Levy**_

**POSDATA TE AMO**

**Lección 1 **

**Haz las paces con tu pasado para que no te eche a perder el presente****.**

_Un día como cualquier otro salí con mi equipo Shadow Gear Jet y Droy, sin saber que esa noche, esa bendita noche también conocería a mi eterno verdugo._

_Esa noche, el viento era cálido y soplaba tranquilo, me presagiaba algo mas no lo escuche, como siempre tu eterna aliada la oscuridad fue tu cómplice, no te vi llegar, no te escuche llegar, nadie lo hizo martillaste cada centímetro cubico de mi cuerpo mi piel, nuestra piel, tu piel, estaban bañadas en sangre, hacía frio, a pesar de que era un cálido verano yo temblaba de frio ,ellos colgados en un árbol yo mirándote a los ojos, tú, tú odiándome a cada segundo, yo mirando esos ojos tan rojos, tan profundos, tan temibles, tú desabotonaste mi blusa la subiste hasta las costillas, limpiaste la sangre y me marcaste, yo te suplique no lo hicieras tu fingiste no escucharme gruñiste y te reíste de mi, besaste mi frente y me colgaste junto a ellos, desde ese día yo no he dejado de pensar en ti._

**No te aferres al pasado ni a los recuerdos tristes no reabras la herida que ya cicatrizó.**

**No revivas los dolores y sufrimientos antiguos.**

**¡Lo que paso ,paso!**

**De ahora en adelante, pon tus fuerzas en construir una vida nueva, orientada hacia lo alto, camina de frente sin mirar atrás.**

**Haz como el sol que nace cada día, sin pensar en la noche que paso.**

**PD. Te Amo**

**NDA.- para entender la situación del por qué Levy esta hospitalizada y en coma deben leer mi fanfic anterior titulado DRAGON MALDITO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. **


	2. POSDATA TE AMO LECCIÓN 2

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Lección 2**

**Nadie se cruza en tu camino por casualidad y tu no entras en su vida sin una razón****.**

_Bastantes días después del ataque que sufrimos y todavía en recuperación, y cuando regreso ¿eres miembro del gremio?, al principio me rehusé a aceptarte, te tenía tanto miedo, pero yo señor Redfox, yo soy de esas mujeres que saben perdonar sin rencor, que olvidan y destierran lo malo, y tu bueno tu, me atrapaste ese día que salvaste mi vida de ese rayo mortal que debía acabar conmigo en un segundo, tu mi héroe eterno, te marchaste sin siquiera dirigirme una sola palabra solo me miraste con esos ojos color carmín esos ojos que antes odie y temí al mismo tiempo, esos ojos que me suplicaban, por perdón, esos ojos que me atraparon en un profundo mar de deseo y admiración, en ese momento todas mis dudas se disiparon tu no eras ya kurogane de Phantom Lord eras un miembro más de Fairy Tail de esos que se preocupaban y sacrificaban por sus Nakamas, pero usted señor Redfox en ese momento se convirtió en mi súper héroe personal._

**He aprendido que los amores, pueden llegar por sorpresa o terminar en una noche, que grandes amigos pueden volverse grandes desconocidos, y que por el contrario, un desconocido puede volverse alguien inseparable**.

**Que el "Nunca más", nunca se cumple, y que el "para siempre", siempre termina. Que el que quiere, lo puede, lo sigue, lo logra y lo consigue. Que el que no arriesga no pierde nada, y el que no arriesga, no gana. Que si quieres ver a una persona búscala mañana será tarde. Que el sentir dolor es inevitable, pero sufrir es opcional. Y sobre todo, he aprendido que no sirve de nada, seguir negando lo evidente.**

**PD. Te Amo**

**Espero les haya gustado y espero sus tan valiosos comentarios, gracias por leerlo**.


	3. POSDATA TE AMO LECCIÓN 3

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Lección 3**

**Lo mejor de la vida es encontrar a alguien que conoce tus defectos y debilidades y aun así continua creyendo que eres increíble**.

_Antes cuando Laxus, te encerró junto a Natsu con las runas no dejabas de elógiame y decirme lo inteligente e increíble que era, debo confesar que casi se me sale el corazón no sé cómo pude aguantar el bochorno que sentía en toda mi cara tu el gran Gajeel Redfox, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro elogiándome a mí al duendecillo de Fairy Tail, la débil y pequeña Levy McGarden. Aun así aunque aun no definía si bien te odiaba o te apreciaba, si dije apreciaba –(de solo imaginarme la cara que tienes en este momento muero de risa Gajeel)- algo muy en el fondo de mi ser revoloteaba dándome cosquillas en el estomago, tu sola cercanía escuchar tu voz me ponía tan nerviosa, nunca nadie, jamás me había colocado en esa situación tan incómoda tan extraña con esos sentimientos que ni siquiera yo sabía que eran aun así todo el tiempo estuvimos pendientes el uno del otro, tiempo después cuando me seleccionaron para el examen de clase S, yo no estaba segura de mi misma y lo vuelvo a repetir tan débil, tan pequeña?, Ese día me tomaste por la espalda me levantaste y dijiste fuerte "__**Te hare grande**__" nunca olvidare esas palabras, señor Redfox usted, si me hizo grande, me hizo más fuerte, más valiente, porque tu creíste en mí, como nadie jamás lo había hecho, desde ese día mi vida cambio_.

**He aprendido que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, si estoy de rodillas seguramente volveré a ponerme de pie, sé que no tengo control sobre nada; las cosas realmente importantes suceden sin planearlas, de modo que más vale relajarse y vivir al día, eso me hace desprendida y me da una gran libertad para vivir, para amarte y para escribirte.**

**PD. TE AMO**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer espero sus valiosos comentarios.**


	4. POSDATA TE AMO LECCION 4

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Lección 4**

**Irónico es que con quien más te peleas es con quien más quieres estar, ¿irónico no?**

_En la isla Tenrou, discutimos, nuestra primera discusión no dejaste de molestarme desde el barco, en tierra no fue diferente aun así, aunque te golpee fuerte, tu no me abandonaste y me salvaste nuevamente me dijiste entre gruñidos, "__**Es difícil encontrar a alguien tan pequeño como tú, así que no vuelvas a alejarte de mí**__", y sin chistar esa fue la guía de mi nueva vida junto a ti, me protegiste de todo y aunque yo trate de hacer lo mismo por ti, no fue suficiente, cuando te vi tendido en la camilla improvisada mi corazón se estrujo y mi estomago se revolvió y ahí, señor Redfox me di cuenta que lo amaba locamente, y más cuando Erza decidió ser tu enfermera sentí celos, de esos celos que conoce usted a la perfección, de esos celos que tiene Juvia cuando alguien se acerca a Gray, esa clase de amor loco por que debía de estar loca por enamorarme de alguien como tú ¿o no? Era algo así como el síndrome de Estocolmo __**(NDA)**__ o por lo menos eso quería grabarme en la cabeza, Pero eso no importaba porque para mí en ese momento eras lo primordial, jure que te protegería siempre y que nunca me alejaría de tu lado mientras tú me permitieras acompañarte, pero no pude hacerlo por más que lo intente y menos cuando Acnologia apareció, en la última cuando nos tomamos de la mano tu a mi lado sujetándome con la suficiente fuerza para nunca separarnos por la eternidad pero con la calidez de un aquí estaré por siempre a tu lado para protegerte enana, mis últimos pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia ti, mi dragón de hierro_.

**Ojala coincidamos en otras vidas, ya no tan tercos, ya no tan jóvenes, ya no tan ciegos ni testarudos, ya sin razones sino pasiones, ya sin orgullo ni pretensiones.**

**PD. Te Amo **

**NDA.- El síndrome de Estocolmo ****es una reacción****psicológica****en la cual la víctima de un****secuestro, o**** agresión contra su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad y de un fuerte****vínculo afectivo****con quien la ha agredido. Se debe, principalmente, a que malinterpretan la ausencia de violencia contra su persona como un acto de humanidad por parte del secuestrador.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
